An α-olefin low polymer is produced by a method of subjecting a raw material α-olefin to a low polymerization reaction in the presence of a catalyst such as a homogeneous catalyst and a solvent, but on this occasion, by-product polymers such as polyethylene adhere to the reaction system such as the reactor.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method of performing the reaction under such conditions that the shape of the polymers becomes granule shape, centrifuging the reaction liquid containing the granule-shaped polymers to separate the solid matter, and discharging the separated solid matter with a rotating screw out of the system.
Patent Document 2 discloses a method of performing operation so that the temperature of the reaction liquid in the process lines where the polymers are present is controlled to a temperature range where the adhesion and precipitation of the polymers do not occur.
Patent Document 3 discloses dissolution in a solvent under an atmosphere of a pressure lower than the partial pressure of the raw material α-olefin at the time of the low polymerization reaction, in order to efficiently remove the polymers adhered to the equipments for the low polymerization reaction of the α-olefin.